I Won't Lose for you!
by gacktsasorilover
Summary: Sakura is a Smart yet bully some kid... but what if Who She picks on gets in HER nerves and her feelings change for him? so this settles her for a game [SakuSasu, NaruHina, InoShika, NejiTen, and others :P]
1. Ready yet Sakura?

**Disclaimer: **I **Don't **Own Naruto 

Just My RPC there Naomi . Glomps Sasori

Sasori: Is glomped and blushes…Shouldn't you be starting?

Naomi: Right, Right! O.O

**I won't lose for you!**

**Info:**

**Characters:**

**Sakura Haruno – as the main girl here **

**Sasuke Uchiha – Main Man **

**Akasuna no Sasori – as Sakura's Older Brother hearts for eyes**

**Naomi Niishi (Me) – as Sasori's girlfriend Squeals**

**Itachi Uchiha – as Sasuke's annoying Brother**

**Megumi Watorii – as Itachi's girlfriend **

**Naruto Uzumaki – as Sasuke's best friend**

**Hinata Hyuuga – as Sakura's Best friend**

**Deidara – as Sasori's friend**

**Yang-yen Niishi – as Deidara's girlfriend and my cousin **

**Kurenai – as the teacher O.O**

**Sasori's parents – as Sakura's and Sasori's parents**

**Sasuke's Parents – as Sasuke's parents O.O**

**And others…**

**Pairings:**

**NaruHina **

**SakuSasu **

**InoShika **

**NejiTen **

**DeiYang **

**SasoNao**

Ok START!!!

**I won't lose for you!**

**Start!**

Sakura was asleep in her room when all the sudden… BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!

There was knocking on her door.

"Sakura! Wake up! It's almost Time to go to school! It's your first day you know!" her Mom said.

"Mama! 5 more minutes!" She was covering her head with a pillow now.

"Hehehe… do you think your School would give you 5 minutes? Hehehe…" Sasori was joking around outside her room…

"Sakura Sat up and thought _would School give me 5 minutes?_

_**CHA! Right! Get up cuz they won't! **_

_Who are you? Some kind of my conscience? _

…_**No…I'm not your conscience…as if I'd haunt you every time you do something that makes you feel bad and Mind rape you!**_

_**Now get the hell up!**_

_O-Ok… O.O_

She gets up and goes to change clothes and runs out of her room to the dinning room.

"Mom! I have to go now! Bye!" Sakura Said

Sasori was laughing for some reason.

Sakura was mad looking at Sasori.

"What are you laughing at?!"

"Hahahahaha! Look at what your Hahaha! Wearing!" Sasori was laughing while saying it

Sakura looked down and she was wearing her Red shirt and her Pajamas for her bottoms.

"Uh…." She ran to her room changing as quickly as She could and ran back down and left.

"Well…I'm off as well…Bye Mom…Dad…" Sasori said and left.

Sakura was running as fast as she could to go to her school till… a Limo stopped at where she was and the window Opened.

And Revealed the Hyuuga Heiress Hinata

"Sakura-chan why don't you come to School with me? I wouldn't want you to get tired on the way" Hinata said

"Hinata!" Sakura was surprised "Sure!" so Hinata's Driver opened the door for her and Sakura went in and sat. Then the Driver closed the door and went back in and drove them to school.

"So Sakura-chan… how have you been?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"Good…How about you? I've heard you gained all the riches in your family! How is it like for you know?" Sakura Asked like an interviewer.

"Well…about that…. now I'm just… filled up with work… but still have time to enjoy" She smiled then…

"Oh …so….You do the work for your family? In the age of 15? Wow!" Sakura was just surprised.

"Well…It's really not that hard…running Dojos and all…" Hinata was not complaining

"Ah well…at least you aren't worked up to hard…" Sakura replied.

And now they were in sight of School…

_Hmm…Mysteries…what would happen if I go in there?_

**End of Today's Story**

**Authors note: **Waah! Finally finished! This is only chapter one by the way 

Sasori: It's good : )

Naomi: Waaaaah!!! Runs towards Sasori and huggles him

Sasori: blushes

Naomi: Time to make the other chap!

Sasori: A-and re-remember to…Review….this…story….Blushes more and faints

Naomi: O.O lets go of Sasori and drags him to a room See you guys!


	2. One of Hinata's Secret Technique!

**Disclaimer: **I **Don't **Own Naruto…Masashi Kishimoto does 

Sasori: …How many do you think reviewed the 1st Chapter?

Naomi: …I don't know Hun…but I hope it was many enough reaching a goal O.O

Sasori: Right…Hugs meh on with the story?

Naomi: blushes Yesh Hun!

**I won't lose for you!**

**Chapter 2**

**Start!**

As they are in the Sight of School Sakura was having doubts yet she is having a bit of Excitement in her.

As for Hinata she was nervous. And Sakura noticed that.

"Hey, Hinata? You nervous aren't ya?" Sakura asked

Hinata Simply Nodded. And Sakura puts her hand under her chin in a questioning pose.

"Hey Hinata…" She looks evil while looking at Hinata "Do you think **Naruto **is going to be there?" inset Evil grin here.

Hinata Blushed and said "M-Maybe he is…" flush Blush is here!...

Sakura came up with an idea. "Hey Hinata! I checked the list before… and we are in the same class as…**Naruto**"

Hinata…the hidden technique! The Supper mega blush fall-out!

Sakura was surprised at fainted Hinata. _Whoa! I never knew she had such a technique!_

_**Let's go before we are blamed for murder!**_

_Yea! _ Sakura went out the Limo and running straight to where her class should be then Hinata Catches up.

While running to her classroom she spots a raven haired boy with Dark eyes. She felt a slight blush and the blush faded.

When she made it to class her surprise was… "HEY SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto surprised her and what he received as a comeback was…

"SHANNARO!" A punch right on the face….Poor Naruto didn't have the chance to say hello to Hinata…

Twitch "Why…Sakura-chan?" more Twitching…

"Don't Surprise me!" She hears something from behind her…

"Hello Sakura-san my beautiful blossoming f-"Kick right at Lee's chin….

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SURPRISE ME!" She stomps to a seat and sits there…and Hinata sits on a chair behind her.

"A-Are you Ok Sakura-chan?" Hinata askes Sakura hoping she'd be Ok.

"Yeah…I'm good…I'm Ok…Just annoyed cuz people keep surprising me!" Sakura told Hinata

"W-Well…I guess then…Ok…" Hinata responded and a teacher came in.

"Hello students! I am going to be your teacher for the whole semester!" a Black haired woman with Reddish eyes said to them.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Sakura whispered

"What luck huh Sakura-chan? Kurenai-Sensei is going to be out sensei for the whole Semester!" Hinata whispered to Sakura.

"Ok Class today we are meeting two special people!" The class went blank. "Uh well…The Hyuuga Heiress Hinata and The Uchiha core Sasuke" The two stand up and bow to them and goes back on their seat. Sakura Didn't notice Sasuke at all cuz she was mind Distracted.

So the Class went on for about 4 hours till… KRING! The bell rang. Time for their Recess.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Why don't we play ball for a bit?" Hinata asked Sakura

"Sure! Nothing Fun to do anyway…" She responded and they played ball till Hinata threw the ball too high and passed a few spaces away from Sakura.

"Hinata! I'll just get the ball!" Sakura went running for the ball till she saw the Raven haired Boy again.

Sakura Grinned evilly and…Boink! The Ball Hits the boy right on the head. Sakura chuckles a bit and goes near him.

"Excuse me may I have that ball please?" She tried to act polite.

"Fine…Just don't throw it to me again…Or else…" He said and Sakura just ignored the last part…and took the ball going back to Hinata.

"Hinata I think I don't want to play anymore…" She said and Hinata just nodded…

_Just now I had something there…but what was it?_

**End of Today's Story!**

**Author's Note: **Phew! Done X3

**Sasori: **Care to do the next Chapter?

**Naomi: **O.O Ok!!!

**Sasori: **This time people please Review the story and no one gets hurt…especially that teddy Naomi is just stabbing…

**Naomi: -**Is Stabbing a Teddy**-**

**Sasori: **Please don't be mean to the teddy bear…Good-bye


	3. a Letter? From who?

**Disclaimer: **…I'm not going to do this the next time but…**I don't own Naruto!** Ok there I said it!

**Sasori: **…I have no idea why people put stuff like that there…

**Naomi: **Me 'neither…But I have to say it O.o

**Sasori: **Ok…to the story?

**Naomi: **Sure!

**I won't lose for you!**

**Chapter 3**

**Starty!**

A Few hours Passed in School… Sakura was bored… _Hmm…That guy…He seems familiar…_

She was thinking of the Raven haired Uchiha and blushed quite slightly…But her imaginations were braked by…"Miss Haruno!" She was alarmed by Kurenai's Voice…

"Yes Ma'am?" She just asked while looking at Kurenai.

"Miss Haruno, would you care to answer this question?" Kurenai pointed at the board. Sakura answered it correctly in mere 5 seconds…

Kurenai was surprised and all she can say was "T-That's Correct Miss Haruno" Though she'd figured that Sakura would be smart.

A few more hours passed and the time for students go back to their homes came…She walked home…but She only walked for about 3 minutes…

When she reached her home…"Tadaima!" Was all she can say.

"Ah, Sakura Welcome home" Her mom greeted her.

"Welcome home Big-fore headed Sister of mine" Was all Sasori said

"DARE TO SAY THAT AGAIN?!" Sakura Dared Sasori to say it again…but instead…

Sasori poked her forehead and gave her a piece of paper.

"What's this, Oh Stupid brother of mine?" Sakura asked to Sasori.

"Oh nothing It's just toilet paper. It's obviously a letter from someone. And I though you had proper learning Tisk, tisk, tisk"

"But who was it from?" Sakura Asked.

"Hmm…a certain boy that is in your class I think…"

"Who?! What does he look like?"

"…He has Raven hair form like a Chicken's Butt that's from what I remember"

_Oh, My Gosh! It's __**Him **__who sent it to me! _ Sakura thought that while blushing. Unfortunately Sasori saw that.

"Oh…Sakura's got a boy friend!" Sasori stuck his tongue out to Sakura and made a 'Bleeh' sound.

"…No, I don't!" Sakura blushed.

"Yes, you do! If you didn't, why are you **Blushing**?" again Sasori stuck his tongue out and went to his room.

"He's not my boyfriend…yet…" Sakura smirked and went to her room.

She changed and went to sleep. In her sleep she was dreaming of The Raven Haired boy and remembering all He said the whole day in compilation.

_What…is your name…._ Sakura thought with a smile in here sleep.

But all He'd reply is… _You have to wait and find out…for you have missed your chance. _Sakura twitched her eyes open and sat up.

"Hmm…Did that have a message or something?" she asked herself. And went back to sleep.

_I wonder…What's His name is…and if we've ever met…_

**End of Today's story**

**Authors Note: **Mwahahahahaha! I'm evil! Fear me!

**Sasori: **Why is that?

**Naomi: **Cuz…I just wanna say that :P

**Sasori: **Mind if I say the things you wanted me to tell them?

**Naomi: **Sure, Me lil busy for now anyway… -Grabs 2 things-

**Sasori: **Thanks for reading and please Review this story… or… you know the consequences…

**Naomi: **-Cutting the Teddy's head off- One more time:D

**Sasori: **-Gulp- Yea that…Well see ya people in the next Chapter…


	4. Easedrop

**Disclaimer: **…I Dun Own Naruto and really next time there won't be any Disclaimer!

**Sasori:** …Err…What now?

**Naomi: **…I don't know…

**Sasori: **…On with the story?

**Naomi:** Yea! Why didn't I think of that? You're so smart Sasori! Ok Start the Story!

**I won't lose for you!**

**Chapter 4**

**Start!**

Sakura was still asleep… Dreaming of the boy…She was smiling in her sleep also blushing…but then she felt a person sit on her bed and poked her forehead and pushing her off her bed.

"Wake Up…Your ruining the day" Sasori poked her while she was on the floor.

"Hmm…? WHAT THE?!" She stood up and pointed at Sasori. "WHY DID YOU PUSH ME OFF MY BED?! Stupid lil-" She said while trying to go near Sasori.

"Nuh-uh, I'm older than you and your way off my Height" He stuck his tongue out to Sakura and made the same 'Bleeh' sound.

"Grr…You win this round!"

"Ha-ha. I always do." Sasori said as he left Sakura's room.

"Grr…I'll get him someday and…" She had a thought. _Hehehe…prepare the worst event of your life Sasori-aneki! You'll see! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! _

_**Err…Dudette keep off the caffeine, ne?**_

_NEVAH! MWAHAHAHA!!! _After that she dressed up and went to school…Properly…

She was walking to school noticing His brother and that Boy talking so she sneaked up to them and tried to ease-drop.

"So your Itachi's little brother…" Sasori guessed and Sasuke just simply nodded.

"So what do you want Uchiha?" Sasori blankly just looked at Sasuke.

"This is just a current matter I have to discuss with you…" Sasuke said while standing there blankly.

"What is it about then?"

"I think you know well about this girl with pink hair and green eyes, am I right?"

"…yea…She's my sister…what about my sister?" He asked raising a brow.

"This matter is…that…Your sister…had hit me with a ball on my head and simply tried to hide that the matter that she did that on purpose…"

_I knew She'd do trouble in her first day…tch…_ "What's the problem then?"

"The point is…I think that she might do the same again…but in a different way…just warn her not to mess with me…" Sasuke said and left.

"What a piss-off" Sasori hissed as Sasuke was out-of-sight.

"So…that guy is…" Sakura whispered but was heard by Sasori.

"Got your warning?"

"Yea"

"Good. Now don't mess around with the Uchiha boy anymore…See-ya later" Sasori said picking up his bag and left.

"Tch…like I'll be afraid of that warning." She said and left to go to school.

A few hours passed and Sakura was in her class…Sitting behind Sasuke and Hinata behind her.

So she took out a straw and a piece of paper.

"Erm…S-Sakura-chan. W-What are y-you going to do w-with t-that?" Hinata asked.

"Oh nothing special…just something that'd be fun for me to do…" She puts a spit ball inside the straw and blows it on Sasuke's neck.

Hinata just looked there…blankly… _Why would she do that?_ Was on her mind.

Sasuke felt disgusted and just rubbed the back-of his neck. _Disgusting_ He thought.

Sasuke turned around and whispered "Why did you do that, huh Pink hair?"

"He he…Cuz its fun" was all She said.

"Mr. Uchiha! Face the board!" Kurenai scolded the Raven haired Uchiha and he turned around.

"I'll get you for this…"

"Yea…sure you will…" Sakura looked at the window.

"Err…Miss Haruno…Care to uh…tell us the answer on page 65 of your Science book?" Kurenai asked merely 3 seconds she answered with out looking at her book.

"That's…correct Miss Haruno…" Kurenai walked away going to the board.

_This class is too easy…_ She thought.

The Bell rung meaning they can take their breaks.

"Okay class time for your-" before Kurenai could finish they were already squirming out except for Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto.

"What on earth…? Why are you children still here?" Kurenai asked them. "State your reasons…"

"I'd rather stay, rather than not seeing Sakura-chan" Said Naruto –insert wink here-

"I'd r-rather st-study than g-go outside r-right n-now." Hinata said.

"I'd rather not get hit with a ball on my head nor be shot by a spitball" Sasuke said.

"Well, I'd Rather be Bored than to go out there." Sakura said.

"Oh-okay then…" Kurenai didn't get the one on Sakura's part but she just left them in the room for the time being.

"Ah, great…" Sakura said looking around.

She saw Naruto winking at her and her reply was flinging him to the ground. She looked at Hinata who was looking at Naruto, so she pushed Hinata to Naruto. As she turned to Sasuke, Sasuke was looking at her.

"What do you want Chicken-Butt-haired Uchiha?"

"Tch…" so he turned to look at the board.

_He's Ubber weird…yet He is Ubber Cute!_

**End of Today's Story**

**Authors note: **I'm finished! Nana nana!

**Sasori: **What now?

**Naomi:** Don't know…

**Sasori: **make the next chapter?

**Naomi: **Good idea! Ok say what ya need to say Sasori :O

**Sasori: **Please be kind to review this story…and…see you guys in the next chapter! –waves good-bye-


	5. Revenge ain't so sweet now

**Authors Message:** OMG! OMG! OMG! The 5th Chap ;)

**Sasori:** you've been working hard for this right?

**Naomi:** Yup

**Sasori:** So…What's the topic now?

**Naomi: **You'll see darling

**Sasori:** Ok…then… -gulps-

**I won't lose for you!**

**Chapter 5**

**Start!**

Sakura…as bored as she was staring at the back of Sasuke's head…She got a little bit more bored than She was…till She had an Idea to get her to her fun.

"Hmm…Where is it?" Sakura whispered while looking threw her bag looking for something probably troublous.

"There it is!" She said and pulled out some paper and other things. Then she starts to draw stuff and passes it to Sasuke.

"What the…?" Sasuke looked at it and he saw himself in chibi form being stabbed by chibi Naruto on the heart and there was a Naruto written on it.

"The hell…?" He turned around to Sakura who was pointing at Naruto who was eating Ramen.

"Like you could do that!" Sasuke said and punched Naruto right on his cheek and sent him flying to Hinata.

Hinata Shocked as She was in her condition She has 500 shades of scarlet on her face.

Sakura whispered to Hinata. "Hahaha! It worked for the both of us…pfft…Hahaha!"

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura who was laughing at Sasuke. "You!" He said in an angry tone of voice.

Sakura stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke. "Err…RUN!!!" She ran across the room in chibi form with Sasuke in chibi form holding a big 'ol stick.

Sakura in chibi form hid and Sasuke in chibi form didn't notice.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Sasuke saw Sakura's hiding spot "gotcha!" so He poked Sakura over and over with the stick.

"Owwie!" Sakura said while being poked by Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sakura and Sasuke. "Oi don't poke Sakura-chan! Or…" Sasuke poked Naruto's eye.

"OUCH! THAT HURT….TEME!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

"That's for being stupid…DOBE!" Sasuke called Naruto that…

Sakura went normal… "GASP!" Sakura and Hinata gasped together.

"This is…a memorable moment!" Sakura took out a camera and took pictures of Sasuke and Naruto fighting.

Sasuke threw Naruto's ramen to a window which fell…

-------- **Outside **------

As the Ramen fell it fell on a boy with a pointy tied up hair style.

"What? Is it raining ramen now?" A certain boy named Shikamaru asked the girl he was talking to.

The blonde haired girl Shikamaru was talking to giggled. "Maybe The weather dislikes you?" A girl named Ino joked around.

"Maybe? Or the sky is jealous"

"Of what?"

"Of you" then He smiles at Ino.

"You joke around too much!" Ino said and slightly punched Shikamaru's shoulder.

"He, he…Oww…" Shikamaru rubbed his arm at the sign that her punch hurt a bit.

"Oops! Sorry!" She smiled and closed her eyes along with a sweat drop.

--------**Back inside**------

Sakura was still taking pictures till the bell rang.

"Uh-oh better hide it!" Sakura hid her camera and went back to her seat.

Naruto and Sasuke were still fighting till Kurenai went back in and stopped them.

"WHAT IS THIS NON-SENSE?!" She asked them furiously while the others are watching them.

"Ah! Kurenai-sensei…IT WAS SASUKE-TEME'S FAULT!" Naruto blamed Sasuke.

"Well…YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE IT WORSE!" Sasuke hissed back loudly.

Kurenai sighed and pushed them to their seats. "Well…on with class…and you two should stop fighting!" Kurenai got angry and resumed her class. Sakura just snickered…

-------**A Few Hours later…**-------

It was time to go home. Now, Sakura just got to her home (Q: So quickly? A: Yes)

"TADAIMA!!!" She shouted across the living room.

"Aye Sakura what a loud voice…welcome home sweetie!" Her Mom ran to her to a great big hug.

"Huh? Mama was there something that happened to you which is to be happy about?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Honey! Mama is very VERY happy about it" Her Mom smiled and they both sat on the couch.

"What is **it**?" Sakura asked.

"Well…you see…" She smiled more "I'm promoted as…a vice president in out company! So…"She got cut by Sakura with…

"You're not going to be here usually?" She asked sadly.

"Well…at times but…I wouldn't let that happen now would I?" She patted her daughter's hair and stood up.

"Oh-yeah!... Mama!" Sakura pulled her Mom's apron.

"Yes sweetie? What is it?" Her Mom asked.

"Is Sasori home?" She asked.

"No…not yet…why?" Her Mom told her.

"Hehehe…Revenge!" She smirked and ran upstairs to Sasori's room.

"Hmm…where are those stuff…?" Sakura was looking for some stuff.

"AHA! There they are!" Sakura then snickered evilly and took out hammers and markers out of her pouch. "This is revenge my brother!" She then started to draw on his 'stuff'. It took about 2 hours and a half then she went to her room.

DING DONG! There was a person at the door so Sakura ran to the door and opened it.

"Oh Hi aneki!" Sakura greeted Sasori with a big dirty 'ol smile.

"….You…. Not trustworthy…" He pointed at Sakura till he got to his room.

A few second then… "SAKURA!!!!!" Sasori shouted angrily.

"Uh-oh…Uh…got to run!" Sakura ran outside and on her pink bike and went away.

"THAT LITTLE!" Sasori ran down and got outside. Then he got on his red bike and chased after his little sister.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Sasori shouted while biking through the streets following his sister.

"NEVER DIMWITT!" She biked just around the Katsu / Yamanaka house.

"Excellent!" Sasori snickered evilly and stopped by. He then went to the door and door belled. A few minutes later Deidara opened the door.

"Yo Sasori no Danna!" Deidara slight punched Sasori's fist. "What brings you here?" Deidara asked.

"I need a little help with my sister who just ruined my collection of Puppets." Sasori said like it just happened.

"And my help would be…?" Deidara asked Sasori.

"Blow her tires up a bit." Sasori grinned as well did Deidara.

"Okeedokee!" Deidara went out a bit and threw clay at Sakura's tires.

Sakura saw it and asked to herself "What is this?" she looked down on the tires of her bike and said "…Clay? Is he kidding or something? What friends my brother has!...tch..." She mocked Deidara to herself but was heard.

"Yo Sasori no Danna…is you're sister…Mocking my type of art?" Deidara asked Sasori half angrily.

"Hmm…She might" Sasori just said.

"I DID FUCKING MOCK YOU AND YOU'RE SHITTY ARTS! BLEEEEEH!" Sakura stuck her tongue out and biked faster around.

"…Ok did my sister just mock art?" Sasori said half angrily.

"…Yup I think so Danna." Deidara was now smirking. "Blow 'em off?" Deidara asked.

"…Hehehe…Blow 'em" Sasori just stared blankly and waited.

"KATSU!" Deidara said and then Sakura's bike blew up but all Sakura had was a bad hair day.

"Ok Deidara, thanks for you're help" Sasori shake hands with Deidara.

"You s' well Sasori no Danna!" then Sasori left and Deidara went back in his house.

"GUUH! YOU WENT FAR SASORI!" Sakura shouted going near to Sasori who was on his bike.

"Yea, yea, yea sure…like what you did to MY PUPPETS Aren't far enough…Good luck on how you'd go back home lil Brat for a sis" Sasori said and left Sakura.

"WHAT?! WAIT COME BACK SASORI!!! HOW WILL I GO HOME?!?" Sakura shouted then her feet gave up and she sat on the side-walk.

"-Sigh- Now how will I go home?" Sakura asked herself and threw a little pebble.

She had problem till a Black car came by and the door opened.

"Want a lift…? Sakura-chan?" a person said while leaning to another person.

"You…You guys are!" Sakura said and…!

**Cliff-hanger!!!**

**Authors Note:** WAAAH! A few weeks dun, dun DONE!

**Sasori:** nice ;)

**Naomi:** I know isn't it? –huggles Sasori- say you're lines Sasori-kun!

**Sasori:** ah! Yes…well…thanks for reading and…please review this story chapter…till the next chapter folks!


	6. My new class is weird!

**Disclaimer:** Wow-ness! It's The 6th Chapter:D Love you all! Thanks to all supporters of; Vanilla pleasures and Storm disaster! (Especially Storm disaster! It's like one of my favorite fictions!) Oh! And Sorry for the late update!

**Sasori:** It's not your fault there were problems on your computer…

**Naomi (Me):** Yeah! True…Well…Let's start the chapter everyone:O

* * *

**I won't lose for you!**

**Chapter 6**

**Start!**

_"You… You guys are!"_ Sakura said as she saw…; Ten-ten and Neji.

"The Taijutsu pair! Gosh! I love how you guys train!" Sakura said in a very cheery smile.

"Oh, well thanks Sakura-chan…Oh! And we just saw that your _brother_ left you here! That's so cold for him to do!" Ten-ten said and Sakura just stuck her tongue out with a wink."What he does doesn't matter to me…Well anyways I got to go back home…See you guys at school…" Sakura said and stood up walking on the sidewalk but almost tripped. Ten-ten sweat-dropped at it and called Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan! We'll give you a lift instead of you just walks to your home FAR from here!" Ten-ten said waving her hand up high to Sakura. Sakura turned around and smiled and said; "Ok." to Ten-ten.

Sakura got in their car and sat next to Ten-ten. The car moved and it was all silent. Till; "So…How have you guys been doing at your class?" Sakura asked Ten-ten and Neji. "Uh…Well I'm not so good at some stuff but I'm Ok at My class!" Ten-ten said cheerfully. Sakura and Ten-ten glanced at Neji with a '_How bout you?'_ look. Neji saw them and sighed. "I'm good in my class as well…Obviously better doing than Ten-ten…" Neji said and Ten-ten had a '_what the f---? So what if you're the smartass in our class? I'll whoop your ass if you rub it in more'_ look at Neji. Neji got freaked out of the look and turned to the window.

"So how about **YOU** Sakura-chan? How are you doing in your class?" Ten-ten asked Sakura. Sakura just had sweat-drop. Ten-ten grinned and a twinkle came to her eye. "Any _Boys_ you like so far?" Ten-ten rubbed her hands together and snickered evilly. But then before Sakura could answer they were already in front of her house. "I got to go Ten-ten!! Bye!!" Sakura said and left the car immediately once the door had opened.

"Something is weird about her now, Neji-kun…maybe a boyfriend!" Ten-ten snickered and Neji's reply was just; "Hn…"

Sakura had gotten in her house looking around and stomping while running to their small white stairs.

Sakura boomed a punch on Sasori's door and broke it. Sasori looked at Sakura while he was sitting on his bed on his phone.

"Sorry I have to go. My sister got a way back home…Bye…love ya" Sasori said to the person he was talking to and hanged-up his phone. "What do you want, little brat sister?" Sasori said in a serious face.

Sakura had a raised eyebrow. _My brother has a girlfriend???_ Sakura thought with big wide anime styled eyes. Sasori blinked and also raised a brow. _What's up with my little sister?_ Sasori blinked again and shooed away his sister. Sakura just left still eye widened. _He has a…girlfriend…_ Sakura had not just wide eyes, but a wide opened mouth as well.

_**You wished YOU had a boyfriend too right?**_

_Yea…Who will be my boyfriend?_ Sakura thought and went to her room and slept.

**The next day….**

Sakura went to school to fine out that her and 2 other of her classmates are to be moved to a higher leveled class…

"And the people to be moved up to third-year are…Sakura Haruno," As Kurenai said, Sakura stood up and everyone clapped. "Hinata Hyuuga," Hinata also stood up and everyone clapped. But Naruto clapped the loudest.

"Way-to-go Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto said a loud and Hinata blushed.

"And…Uchiha, Sasuke!!" Kurenai said and Sasuke stood up the guys clapped and cheered and some girls cried.

_So his name is Sasuke…_ Sakura thought as her insides felt happy yet nervous.

"Ok you three…Go to your new class!" Kurenai said and pointed to the door with tears on her face yet a smile too.

_She really does want us to be gone, now doesn't she?_ Sakura thought smiling waving at everyone. The three are not to be seen at the same old class of theirs anymore…

Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata walked to their respective class. Sakura and Hinata were at nervous state while Sasuke was kept cool. As they pass Sakura thought;

_Third-year? But that's like…_ Sakura paused with a blue background and she turned anime white. Hinata and Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"W-what's w-wrong S-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked Sakura. Sasuke just raised a brow.

"M-My brother…I-Is I-in that c-class…" Sakura said and Hinata just stared blankly as well did Sasuke.

"S-Sasori-san is t-there? T-that's g-great! A p-person we a-actually k-know!" Hinata said cheerfully. Sakura shooked her head. Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata continued to walk. "No it's a bad thing!" Sakura whispered to Hinata. Hinata raised her brow. "W-Why is I-it a b-bad t-thing?" Hinata whispered to Sakura. "Because! If He sees Sasuke, He'll probably let him join in the '_Tsuki__ no__ kimi'_ (Moon dream) Club!" Sakura whispered back to Hinata. Hinata was confused.

"W-What is t-the 'Tsuki no kimi' c-club?" Hinata asked Sakura. "The Tsuki no kimi club has like…only 8 to 9 popular boys. Heartthrobs, strong guys, smart guys, rich guys or just mysterious guys! Oh and some girls…" Sakura explained and Hinata was kind of interested to know more.

"Who a-are in I-it?"

"Uhm…Ah! Like…Zetsu, He is in it for he is a bully-some guy. Hoshigaki Kisame, for he is a surfer guy. Pein, for he is the leader of the club. Konan, the first girl in it. Uchiha Itachi, for he is one of the heartthrobs of this school. Kakuzu, for he is...Uh…rich and grumpy. Hidan because…He's a religious bully-some heartthrob. Deidara no Katsu, Ino's twin brother, He's in it because he is one artistic heartthrob…And then there is my Brother…Akasuna no Sasori, He's in it for being; Rich, heartthrob-y, artistic and yet bully-some. And some other people too…"Sakura said and Hinata just nodded. Sasuke listened to their whispering and smirked.

_Tsuki no kimi eh?_ _Well you guys better prepare for a new member…hi …hi..._ Sasuke thought as they were to enter the class…

Knock! Knock! Knock! They knocked on the door till the teacher opened it. "Welcome to the third-year class, new students." A man named Kakashi welcomed them to the very…Uh…weird class…

Why weird? Because…Noise everywhere…Girls chatting about Tsuki no kimi, and a boy in an orange mask saying 'I'll be in Tsuki no kimi!!!'

Kakashi hit his desk very hard till the noise stopped. "Ok class! Let's meet your new classmates!" Kakashi pointed to the three smart-peoples.

"It'd be kind if you'd introduce yourselves students." Kakashi told his students and a boy in an orange masked stood up.

"Hi!!!! My name is Uchiha, Obito!!! Call me Tobi for short!!!" Tobi said. "Tobi Take your mask off…" Kakashi said and then Tobi sat down and took his mask off.

A Girl stood up behind Tobi and said cheerfully; "I'm Nanna Dayuu!! Nice to meet ya new peoples!!!!!!!" Nanna said and sat down. "Uh-huh…" Kakashi said and scratches his head. A boy with orange hair and face piercings stood up. "My name is Pein…that is all" Then he sat down. Then a girl with blue hair stood up. "My name is Konan." and then she sat back down. A few people have passed and till; a grey haired boy stood up. "Yo, sup? My name's Hidan." He said smiling. Hidan sat down and then a purple haired girl stood up blushing. "M-My name I-is…Katie…N-nice to meet you…" She said softly and sat back down. A Blond haired guy stood up and just stared blankly at the black-board. "My name is Deidara, Un" Deidara said and went back to his seat. A Blonde haired girl then stood up. She had her right eye cornered with black and her right pupil was blue. But her left eye was just plain white and a blue pupil. "Ni hao ma, my name is Yang-yen." After that she sat down. Then Sasori stood up. Everyone 'Whoo!!'-ed at him and he just stared blankly at the three. "You know well who I am…" Kakashi sweat-dropped and looked at Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata. "You guys know him?" Kakashi asked they girls nodded but Sasuke just had his head straight. "Do you know hi, Uchiha Sasuke?" Kakashi asked he shooked his head a bit. "I forgot his name…" Sasuke said and Sasori had a '_dumb-ass forgetful boy_' look on his eye. "Ok, since you forgot…My name is Akasuna no Sasori, The elder brother of that pink haired brat there beside you…" Sasori said and everyone laughed.

"Stupid big brother…" Sakura hissed. Sasori sat down and he looked behind his seat facing a girl with Red hair, mood less brown eyes and black nails. "My name is Naomi, nice to meet you, Hinata-san, Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan" Naomi said and sat down. (**Q:** Who is Naomi? **A:** Me!) Sakura had a '_What? She looks familiar…_' look. Sasori smiled at Naomi and held her hand. "Hey…don't call them that…It'll be obvious…" Sasori whispered to Naomi and winked at her. Naomi just smiled and turned to them.

Sakura saw Sasori talk to Naomi. _Hmm…OH!!!! IT'S HER!!! SHIT!!!!_ Sakura said surprised. She knew Naomi because one day when Sakura was 7 years old and Sasori and Naomi were 10 years old, Sakura always played with Naomi.

Kakashi smiled at his class and looked at the three. _Ah Shit, He's looking at us…_ Sakura thought and hid behind Hinata. "Why don't you introduce yourselves, you three?" Kakashi said smiling with a little bit of evil in his smile.

"Uh…Hinata! Go first!" Sakura pushed Hinata a bit and then Hinata faced her new class. "M-My n-name is Hinata Hyuuga h-heiress of the Hyuuga c-clan." Hinata said and after Kakashi pointed at an empty seat. "You sit there…" Kakashi said and then Hinata sat. Sasuke and Sakura had a battle of rock, paper, scissors on ho should go first…and the winner is…Sakura! Leaving Sasuke the next one. Sakura blushed a little bit looking at Sasuke then her blush faded. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke…the Uchiha core" He said and was pointed to a seat. Sakura faced the class and said; "My name is Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet you all!" Sakura said and bowed. Then she was also pointed a seat NEXT to Sasuke so she sat there.

"So class…Uh…any questions?" Kakashi asked and everyone raised their hands. "Hmm…Tobi!" Kakashi picked and then Tobi asked; "How old are you guys?!?!?!?!" The three took 1 paper each and wrote '15' on it and showed it to Tobi. "Ah OK!!!!" Tobi said and sat down. Everyone raised their hands. "Ally?" Kakashi pointed at a girl with short brown hair and kinda looked like an Egyptian. "Ya guys rich?" Everyone had a '_0.0_'look and then all three nodded.

"Ok…one last…Uh…Sasori!" Kakashi pointed at Sasori who was looking directly at Sasuke and Sakura. "Sasuke…and Sakura…do you…love each other?" Sasori asked with an '_o-o_' look. Everyone said "Oooh"

Sasuke shooked his head very fast meaning; "NOOO!" and Sakura also but she was saying; "NOOO!!! Nu-Uh! NEVER!" while blushing.

"Ok that's understood…" Sasori said and turned to the board.

"Ok! Back to class! Everyone stop minding the lovey-dovey stuff and lets go learn some stuff!" Kakashi sweat dropped. But everyone just made noise and chatted. Everyone ignored Kakashi. So Kakashi just sighed and said "Ah man…I give the hell up!" Then he sat on his chair reading 'Icha Icha Paradise'

_What a VERY weird class this is…_

_**You said it, girl…**_ Inner Sakura said and every thing just went very noisy…no silence to be heard at all…

_This class is so weird! When will I ever get used to this noise?_

**End of Story**

**Author's note:** this took me 3 f-ing hours!

**Sasori:** But it's worth it…right?

**Naomi:** Yap…Oooh! Can I say your lines with you?

**Sasori:** Sure! Why not?

**Sasori and Naomi:** Please Review this chapter! It's a lot of help! If we don't get at least 15 reviews this story will not update within another month! Thanks! See ya next chapter!


	7. My brother cares?

**Disclaimer:** LOL! I was kidding about last time XD I would NEVER stop this story! D: I love it!!!

**Sasori:** You do love the story, it's very important to you :D

**Naomi (Me):** Yup! It is! You too:D

**Sasori:** -blush- Let's start the story…

* * *

**I won't lose for you!**

**Chapter 7**

**START-NESS!**

"Noisy…very noisy…" Sakura whispered to herself while tapping her fingers slightly on her desk. Sakura turned her head a little and looked at her brother.

* * *

**Sakura spy mode.**

* * *

_Must…catch their…TALKING!!!_ Sakura thought as she tied her hair up and tuned in her ear to her brother trying to hear a conversation.

---

**Conversation**

---

"So…Are you doing anything tonight?" Sasori asked Naomi. Naomi shooked her head meaning '_Nope_'.

"Want to come to my house, Sasori-kun?" Naomi asked. Sasori looked at Naomi with a teasy frown. "But your sister and brother are there…" Sasori said and Naomi sighed. "I guess they are aye?" Naomi rubbed her hands together and then played with her fingers. "Then what should we do?" Naomi asked while looking at her fingers.

Silence

"How about, you come to my house then?" Sasori asked Naomi and Naomi blushed. "But I-isn't your s-sister gonna be there… And your p-parents too, right?" Sasori blinked and then said;

"My parents have a lot of work tonight and you might not know my sister would have a date with that Uchiha boy." Sasori said.

---

**Sakura eye widened and The Uchiha boy heard!!!**

---

Naomi tilted her head and saw Sakura leaning her head down to the ground with her ear wide open.

"Uh…your sister…has been listening to us…" Naomi said. "What? How?" Sasori asked and then Naomi pointed to Sakura.

_Ah Shit! She found me out!_ Sakura thought. Sasori turned to look at Sakura on the ground. "What the hell are you doing? And why the hell were you listening to us?" Sasori asked his little sister in rage.

"Ah…he-heh…ahem…Because…Uh…HE MADE ME DO IT! I SWEAR!" Sakura pointed at Sasuke who had widened eyes and a sweat drop.

"Do you believe your sister?!" Sasuke asked Sasori with widened eyes while pointing at Sakura. "Nope…but It might be true…" Sasori said.

**Battle of the glare!**

"Sasuke attacks with…the Uchiha glare! Sasori counters and uses the dreadful Akasuna Glare!" Kakashi had suddenly had been an announcer of a battle. Everyone looked at the two boys that are having a glare battle.

"Uchiha Sasuke uses the burning eye glare! Sasori blinks…no effect from the glare of Sasuke! Sasori uses the poisonous glare!" Kakashi announced.

"I bet 3000 yen that The Uchiha boy is going to win!" Hidan said. "I bet 5000 yen that Sasori no Danna is going to win, UN!" Deidara said. "Ahem! But since I am treasurer in this class! Who ever will win the bet I'll get 50 percent of his winnings!" Kakuzu said and then Hidan and Deidara glared at Kakuzu.

-**Back to Sasori and Sasuke's glare battle**-

Sasori was seriously in rage and Sasuke was ready to give up his best glare but…

DING!!! The school bell rang.

Aww…no one won.

"Ok guys give me your money!" Kakuzu said and reached his hand for the money of the 2 boys that betted. "Why would we give you our money?" Hidan and Deidara asked and left in a hurry.

"Bastards…" Kakuzu said and left the room.

-**Outside**-

Hinata walked with Sakura and Sasuke walked with no one.

"That Sasuke boy is such a showy-off…-y" Sakura said while she rolled her eyes. Hinata giggled a bit. "S-say S-Sakura-chan…D-do y-you like S-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said with a smile. Sakura blushed and Hinata smiled more.

"As I thought, you liked that brat boy." Sasori said from behind them. "Why do you care?" Sakura said and turned to her brother and then she tried to kick Sasori but Sasori jumped over her foot. "He-heh loser…Good luck with the brat boy, Brat little sis" Sasori said leaving Hinata and Sakura alone to talk. Hinata and Sakura both smiled and shooked their heads.

"He might be like that but he cares for you Sakura." A girl's voice was heard from behind them. "Ino?" Sakura said when she turned her head to see it WAS Ino behind them. "How would YOU know?" Sakura asked Ino with a raised brow. "Because I have a brother like yours too! Remember?" Ino said and then Sakura remembered. "Your twin brother that was blonde and feminine like!" Sakura exclaimed. "No! He's not my twin brother! He's like 2 years older than me! I repeat…**2 years older than me!!!! **And obviously I look way better than him" Ino replied.

"Hey! I'm not feminine! I just have long hair! UN…And your wrong brat sis, UN! I look **Way **better than you!" Deidara (Who was just passing by) said and left.

"He's like that but he cares…" Ino said. "Seriously how would YOU know he cares?" Sakura asked and Ino just blinked like she was thinking; _Wow! How stupid! _"Well obviously! Once I was bullied by these boys he helped me out of trouble!" Ino exclaimed. "Liar…" Sakura said with a sweat drop. "Ah well…Oh and I'm sure you have a boyfriend now right, Forehead?" Ino asked and Sakura frowned and shooked her head.

"EH?! No one yet?!" Ino was surprised. Hinata, Ino and Sakura walked around talking about boys. They were a trio until Ten-ten showed up. "How are ya girls doing?" Ten-ten asked the three said "Good" at the same time.

"Well Ok…so you three are taking about boys eh?" Ten-ten asked they nodded. Sakura had an idea.

"Hey girls! Why don't we have a sleepover at my house tonight? Come on! It'll be so much fun!" Sakura said and then they smiled.

"S-sure! W-why n-not? I-I'll bring s-some g-games l-like s-spin t-the b-bottle..."

"Sounds terrific forehead! I'll bring some flowers for scenting your room and stuff!"

"Real nice! I'll bring food and drinks!"

"Good! All four of us will have our private talk in my house later ok?" Sakura said and then they nodded.

DING! Back inside the school premises please!

They all went back to their classrooms. On Sakura's concern the whole class grew quiet and actually studied.

_Whoa! Cool change! Just after recess! Peace and quiet!_ Sakura thought with a smile. Just as she thought it's a normal class it was actually a…TEST!

Kakashi gave each and everyone of them 7 inches of thick test papers. _WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!_ Sakura thought. She lifted the cover of the paper. It was impossible to carry the whole test papers.

_Wow! This looks easy!_ Sakura thought and she finished the test in 3 minutes. When she was done she looked around to see that Sasuke, Sasori, Naomi, Deidara, her and Hinata were done.

"Ok for all who are done pass your papers and then you may go to your homes." Kakashi said. Sakura lifted her papers which was heavy to Kakashi's desk. And then all who were done left.

-**Outside**-

Ino and Ten-ten were already outside. Sakura and Hinata waved at them.

"Hey! We go as planned right Sakura-chan?" Ten-ten asked Sakura nodded. "Mhm! As planned!"

"That's good!" Ino said.

"What plan? What's good, UN?" Deidara asked. "Oh nothing dear big brother, we're just having a sleepover tonight. Tell mom and dad I won't be working shifts on the flower shop tonight." Ino said and Deidara shooked his head. "You tell them that! What do I look like your servant, UN?" Deidara said and went to his motorbike.

"See ya later Sakura!" Hinata, Ino and Ten-ten said and then hey left. Sakura also.

* * *

**At Sakura's place.**

**7:00 PM**

* * *

All four girls were in Sakura's room. "Your room looks so pretty! Pink all over!" Ten-ten said and lay down on her sleeping bag.

"Ten-ten had too many sweets!" Ino said. "How'd you say that Ino?" Sakura said. Ino pointed at Ten-ten who was making a snow angel on her sleeping bag.

Sakura, Hinata and Ino laughed at Ten-ten who was saying "Wee!!!"

"Has Neji ever seen this side of Ten-ten?" Sakura asked. "Nope he hasn't YEETT!!!" Ten-ten said while sucking on a very big lollipop. "Okay Ten-ten enough sucking pieces of sugar out of that lollipop!! Now give me that!" Ino said and pulled the lollipop out of Ten-ten's mouth.

"H-Hey! W-Why d-don't w-we p-play a g-game?" Hinata said and then they nodded. "SURE WHAT GAME?" Ten-ten asked hyper.

"Uh…T-truth or d-dare?" Hinata suggested. "Sounds like a good game to play right now! Ok me first!!! I want to as Truth or dare!!!" Ino said. And then Ino looked at Ten-ten who was drinking bottles of water.

"Uh…Ten-ten truth or dare?" Ino asked. "TRUTH!!!" Ten-ten cheered. "Ok…How do you feel about Neji Hyuuga?" Ino asked Ten-ten blushed. "Neji-kun is…MINE!" Ten-ten said then they laughed.

"Ok!!! Hinata! Truth or dare?!" Ten-ten poked Hinata with a chopstick and then she squeaked; "Dare!"

Ten-ten grinned. "I dare you to…Ask Naruto out!" Ino and Sakura had an; '_OH MY GOSH!_' look. And Hinata blushed. "O-Okay, I-it I-is a d-dare…" Hinata took her phone out and dialed Naruto's number.

-**On the phone**-

_"Hello, Uzumaki Naruto speaking! Dattebayo-!"_

_"T-This I-is H-Hinata, N-Naruto-kun…"_

_"Oh? Hinata-channn!!! Why'd you call?"_

_"J-just b-because…Uhm…I-is I-it o-okay I-if I t-treat y-you R-ramen t-tomorrow n-night?"_

_"Ah Really?! You'll treat me Ramen?! That'd be great- Dattebayo! Ok! See you tomorrow night Hinata-chan! Sayonara!"_

**-End of Phone call-**

Hinata blushed more than the girls had ever imagined. "Guess we know what' that means!" Sakura said with an evil look on her eye.

Hinata shooked her head and smiled. "H-Hey I-Ino-chan! T-Truth o-or d-dare?" Hinata asked and Ino said 'Truth'.

"D-do y-you h-have s-someone v-very s-special t-to y-you?" Hinata asked and the girls looked at Ino.

"Yeah! I do have someone special to me…Very special…" Ino said blushing. They said 'Oh!' and then went back to their normal state.

Ino pointes at herself and asked 'Me?' The girls nodded and then Ino rubbed her hands together.

"Sakura! I dare you to steal your brother's phone for a while!" Ino said and Sakura had an _'O, O'_ look.

"STEAL HIS PHONE?! NO! UH-UH! NEVER!" Sakura said and Ino just had a '_whatever_' look. "Look, Sakura we did our dares you do yours! You might not know your brother's phone has Sasuke Uchiha's number in it!" Ino said and Sakura twitched her eye. Then she crawled going to the door the girls followed her.

Sakura crawled till she got to the door of her brother's room. She stood up as so did her friends and tried opening the door. "It's locked!" Sakura kept on nudging the door knob.

Sakura had an idea so she kicked the door hard and punched it. The door broke and it was dark inside Sasori's room.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten went in the dark room. "It's so dark…Hey open the lights Ino" Sakura said and then Ino opened the lights.

As the lights opened it revealed a clean room and lumps inside the blanket on Sasori's bed.

Sasori's head popped out of the blanket and he stared at the girls. "Mmm…What the hell are you four doing in my room?" Sasori asked and sat up.

They stared at him for a couple of seconds and looked at his side that has another lump in the blanket.

"Uh…Bro, can I borrow your phone? Even just for a while please?" Sakura asked and then Sasori moved his hand signaling '_Go take it but bring it back_'

As the four girls got back to Sakura's room they were curious about what's in the phone. "Let's see what your brother has inside this phone!" Ten-ten said and snatched the phone from Sakura.

They looked over at the saved pictures in Sasori's phone. There was a picture of every member of his club, Naomi, Itachi and his brother Sasuke…_WHAT?!__ HE HAS __**HIS **__picture?!_ Sakura thought and moved more to other stuff the phone has in store. Out if the saved pictures and in to the saved videos and played '_My sister's future boyfriend_'.

---

**Video**

---

_-Deep in love sigh- "I wonder how __**he**__ is doing…" Sakura said (_It was filmed in her room.)

_Then a video of Sasuke showed. "And this is my sister's future boyfriend. He better not hurt my little sister's feelings or I will deal with him myself." Sasori's voice had been the audio of the video and then it stopped._

---

_EH?!?!?! Why does my brother care?! He has his own lovey-dovey things to deal with not mine!_ Sakura thought while Ino, Hinata and Ten-ten had an '_OMG! Ino was so right about the "Brother's do care" theory!' _

Sakura looked over to them and said; "Ok! I need to have some sleep for there is school tomorrow, good night girls!" Sakura said and walked straight to her bed and slept.

"Hn! She so just wanted to avoid my 'HA HA! I WAS SO RIGHT ABOUT MY THEORY! IN YOUR FACE!' saying…" Ino said and went to sleep. So did Hinata and Ten-ten

She might have had her eyes closed but Sakura was still awake.

_So my brother cares, aye? I wonder what will happen to that Sasuke boy once he hurts my feelings…_

* * *

**End of story**

* * *

**Author's note: **I'll be having some one-shots soon so expect a lot of them! D:

**Sasori:** Oh! That's gonna hurt your fingers…

**Naomi: **Yeah D: Oh well…It's for the safety of my country and people D: lol just kidding! XD What can my stories effect with my country and ever so violent people? XD actually I just love you guys D;

**Sasori:** Yea…That's very deep…Anyways I got to say my lines now right?

**Naomi:** Mhm…Go on! (:

**Sasori: **Ok! Please review this chapter! It's much much much helpful! Thanks! (; See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
